


You're a winner to me

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecure Semi, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa is nice for once, Poor Semi, Semi is sad, helpful oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Semi is not taking losing to Karasuno well





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! December is here so it's time for OiSemi!

"Tooru. I-" Oikawa sighed as he embraced his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I failed right in front of you." Oikawa knew that Semi would have a bit of trouble accepting that his team lost to Karasuno. 

"You didn't fail, Eita. You were replaced. It's not your fault that you lost." 

"I should have been a better player. Maybe then I could have scored more points. Or maybe-"

"No, no. Stop yourself right there. You played fine. You tried your hardest. That's all that matters." 

"If I tried harder then maybe i would get to play for more than half of a set. Maybe I wouldn't be replaced." He gritted his teeth. "Maybe I would be important."

"You are important! You're perfect!" Semi felt his throat tighten as tears formed in his eyes. He looked away from Oikawa, fearing that the other would give up on him for being weak. 

"How can you say that if  _you're_ the perfect one?" Oikawa closed his eyes and pulled Semi closer.

"Because you're stronger than me. You're determined and you care about people around you." He paused, holding the other's face in his hand. "You're a winner to me." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This looked a lot longer in my notebook...


End file.
